Answer Me, Seirin
by meshi-chan
Summary: "Aida Riko-san, bolehkah kami mengetahui bagaimana Anda dan suami Anda bertemu?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh reporter di hadapannya membuat Riko tersenyum bernostalgia. Reply series AU. semi-canon. Aged-up characters.
1. Prologue

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat susu meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi kepada kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Keduanya menunduk pertanda terima kasih sementara sang wanita mengangguk dan mengambil duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Suamiku lupa kalau hari ini kalian datang untuk mewawancara dia. Padahal sejak kemarin ia memamerkannya kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia akan di wawancara oleh salah satu majalah olahraga terkenal di Jepang, Numbers." Wanita itu berkomentar dengan santai dan tamu di hadapannya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak masalah kok, Aida-san. Kalau begitu, sambil menunggu suami Anda pulang, apa tidak masalah bahwa kami mewawancarai Anda terlebih dahulu? Aku bisa meminta editorku untuk memasukkan hasil wawancara Anda ke dalam kolom suami Anda." Ujar pria di hadapannya yang menggunakan ID card dengan nama 'Seto Takuma' sambil nyengir. "Kau sendiri terkenal di lingkaran olahraga lho, Aida Riko-san."

Wanita tersebut hanya tertawa ketika mendengarnya. "Kalian terlalu meninggikan diriku. Sudah lama aku juga tidak mendengar nama gadisku yang dipanggil." Ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu Aida-san, bagaimana Anda dan suami Anda bertemu?" tanya Seto.

* * *

 **Answer Me, Seirin.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Wanita itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu mulai berbicara, "Aku bertemu dengan suamiku di SMA. Sewaktu itu kami semua merupakan anggota klub basket SMA Seirin, suamiku adalah salah satu pemain dan aku adalah pelatih mereka." Riko terdiam sejenak sambil memainkan gelas kopi miliknya, "Aneh kan ya? Seharusnya pelajar perempuan menjadi manajer klub olahraga tapi di saat aku kelas 1 SMA mereka berbondong-bondong mendatangi kelasku dan memintaku menjadi pelatih mereka."

"Putri dari Aida Kagetora memang beda, ya." Ucap Seto sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Anda menceritakan tentang perjuangan SMA Seirin di interhigh saat tahun pertama mungkin? Saya dengar kalau SMA Seirin memulai semua benar-benar dari awal."

Bibir Riko membentuk sebuah senyuman sebelum mulai bercerita mengenai perjalanan klub basket SMA Seirin sejak awal pertamanya dibuat. Wanita itu mulai bercerita mengenai empat pemuda yang ingin membuat klub basket di SMA baru tersebut, bagaimana mereka berusaha mempersuasi salah satu teman mereka yang pada saat itu membenci olahraga basket untuk bergabung dengan klub basket kembali karena menyadari kecintaannya terhadap olahraga tersebut. Riko sempat berhenti untuk menarik napas sejenak ketika ia mulai bercerita mengenai insiden yang menimpa salah satu pemainnya. Insiden tersebut mengambil tempat ketika melawan SMA Kirisaki-Daichi yang mana mencederai salah satu pemain berharga Seirin.

Wanita tersebut terdiam kembali untuk menarik napas, "Dua puluh tahun sudah hampir berlalu tetapi aku masih ingin memukul wajah Hanamiya Makoto kalau bertemu dengannya."

"Sebenarnya salah satu reporter kami berkata bahwa ia sabar selama mewawancarai Hanamiya Makoto. Pada akhirnya banyak sekali perkataan-perkataan yang diubah menjadi parafrase karena banyak kata-kata yang tidak sesuai dengan konten majalah kami." Keluh teman Seto, sang kameraman, kartu ID yang berada pada lehernya menunjukkan nama 'Higashio Shuji'.

Sang reporter yang duduk di sebelah kameraman menyunggingkan senyum seakan-akan menyetujuinya, sebelum mengalihkan atensinya kembali kepada wanita di hadapannya, "Kalau boleh saya bercerita, saya masih duduk di bangku SD.. Sekitar kelas 5 atau 6 sewaktu sekolah Anda ikut dalam pertandingan Interhigh pertama kalinya. Salah seorang teman saya memiliki kakak yang merupakan pemain basket dan mengikuti seluruh pertandingan SMA di Tokyo. Saat itu, saya merupakan pemain dalam liga kecil baseball tetapi saya mengagumi apa yang diceritakan oleh teman saya mengenai SMA Anda dan prestasi-prestasinya."

Sang kameraman juga membuka mulut, "Saya juga! Teman sekelas saya yang bermain basket juga bercerita mengenai SMA Anda. Walaupun Anda mengalami kekalahan di tahun pertama Anda dan Interhigh saat di tahun kedua, klub basket Anda bisa menjadi juara pertama di ajang Winter Cup di tahun yang sama! Belum lagi klub basket SMA Seirin berhasil mengalahkan seluruh pemain legendaris di dunia basket SMA waktu itu, _Generation of Miracles_ , nama SMA Seirin bahkan terdengar sampai lingkaran olahraga lain lho." Ucap Higashio dengan bersemangat.

Riko tersenyum kembali sambil mengingat perjalanan klub basket SMA Seirin tiba-tiba menjadi dramatis setelah kedatangan duo pemain kelas satu, satu adalah pemain keenam yang juga menyandang titel _Generation of Miracles_ sementara yang satunya lagi merupakan pemuda yang baru kembali dari Los Angeles dan selama hidup di negara tersebut menghabiskan sehari-harinya memainkan olahraga tersebut. Riko menahan untuk tidak tertawa ketika reaksi para pemain SMA Seirin yang seperti pasrah mengenai alur yang akan mereka jalani pada awal-awal tersebut; pada awal mereka bertemu dengan Kise Ryota, salah satu pemain _Generation of Miracles_ yang bersekolah di SMA Kaijo lalu berlanjut ke Midorima Shintarou dari SMA Shuutoku kemudian Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki dari SMA Toou yang mengalahkan mereka di pertandingan Interhigh.

"Aku ingat betapa pahitnya kekalahan dan rasa ketidakberdayaan ketika menonton tim-ku diluluhlantakkan pada saat itu." Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum pahit sambil meminum kopi di tangannya dan lanjut bercerita, "Akan tetapi, kalau saja tim-ku tidak dikalahkan saat itu, mungkin mereka tidak akan berkembang pesat sampai saat ini."

Setelah berkata demikian, Riko kembali melanjutkan bercerita mengenai klub basket SMA Seirin pasca kekalahan mereka Interhigh dan melanjutkan ceritanya ke _training camp_ serta kembalinya salah _core player_ Seirin. Riko juga langsung berlanjut cerita ke babak penyisihan Winter Cup sampai ke bagaimana mereka mengalahkan SMA Toou dengan bersemangat. Seto menyunggingkan senyum lebar ketika mendengar cerita-cerita yang diceritakan dengan bersemangat oleh wanita bersurai cokelat susu itu.

"Anda sepertinya sangat membanggakan tim basket SMA Seirin, terutama suami Anda ya, Aida-san." Komentar Seto yang membuat Riko tersenyum malu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya. Wanita itu kemudian meminum kopi di tangannya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Tentu saja aku membanggakan Seirin, mereka semua adalah masa mudaku. Ah, aku juga wajar kan membanggakan suamiku? Dari dahulu, ia merupakan salah satu pemain _core_ untuk tim Seirin dan sampai sekarangpun juga demikian. Istri mana yang tidak bangga." Ucap Riko sambil tertawa, yang mana Seto dan Higashio mengangguk setuju.

Riko lanjut bercerita mengenai pertandingan-pertandingan penentuan juara Winter Cup yang berlangsung 20 tahun yang lalu. Ia bercerita bagaimana alur pertandingan dan apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada setiap pertandingan. Tidak terlalu detail tetapi cukup membuat Seto dan Higashio, yang tidak menonton pertandingan tersebut, mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi. Kedua reporter tersebut beberapa kali tampak menahan napas saat Riko menceritakan mengenai apa saja yang terjadi dalam pertandingan Seirin dengan Murasakibara Atsushi dari SMA Yosen serta Akashi Seijuuro dari SMA Rakuzan yang apabila sesuai dengan deskripsi Riko, terdengar saat kuat.

Wanita itu lalu bergerak ke pinggiran sofa dan meraih pigura yang terletak di meja sebelah. Riko lalu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Seto dan Higashio tidak perlu bertanya mengenai perasaan apa yang dirasakan wanita itu ketika tim mereka memenangkan gelar nasional 20 tahun silam, ekspresi mantan pelatih SMA Seirin itu sudah tergambarkan dengan jelas ketika ia menatap pigura tersebut. Dari sirat mata wanita itu sendiri sudah menyiratkan kebahagiaan, nostalgia serta perasaan lain yang tercampur aduk. Riko menyunggingkan senyum kembali sebelum memperlihatkan pigura di tangannya kepada kedua reporter tersebut.

"Hampir semua temanku dan teman suamiku mengatakan bahwa putraku merupakan jiplakan dariku. Tetapi, kalau kalian melihat foto suamiku disini dan foto putraku yang ini, ia malah mirip dengan suamiku bukan?" komentar Riko sambil memperlihatkan foto seorang anak laki-laki yang ia simpan di ponselnya.

"Ooh! Aku seperti melihat suamimu di wajah putramu!" balas Seto seraya mengangguk, diikuti oleh Higashio yang mengangguk juga.

"Kalau saja Izuki-kun tidak menunjukkannya kepadaku, aku tidak akan tahu." Ucap Riko sambil tertawa dan menyandarkan badannya kembali ke sofa masih menatap foto yang berada dalam pigura di tangannya.

"Kalau melihat suamiku dalam foto di pigura ini... Kadang aku masih tidak percaya pada akhirnya akan menikahinya." Lanjut wanita itu kembali. Setelah Riko berkata demikian, suara pintu depan terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian dari ketiga orang dalam ruangan tersebut. Riko meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan untuk menghampiri pendatang baru.

"Kan sudah aku bilang dari kemarin kalau kamu memiliki janji dengan reporter Numbers hari ini. Kamu bahkan sampai memamerkannya kepada teman-teman lain. Kenapa kamu sendiri bisa sampai lupa sih?" kedua reporter tersebut sempat mendengar ucapan sang istri. Selain suara sang istri, mereka juga mendengar suara seorang anak kecil.

"Tetapi, aku ingin menjemput Renren dari sekolah.." jawab suara seorang pria. Kedua reporter di ruangan sebelah langsung mengenali suara tersebut, suara yang dimiliki oleh pria yang menjadi narasumber mereka.

"Kau bisa menjemputnya lain waktu kan, aish. Sudah sana masuk! Mereka menunggumu terlalu lama, aku malah menghabiskan waktu mereka." Suara Riko terdengar kembali, membalas perkataan pria tersebut.

"Aku ganti baju terlebih dahulu. Aku juga ingin menidurkan Renren. Selama perjalanan pulang, ia terlihat sangat mengantuk." Balas sang pria. Kemudian wanita tersebut kembali ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di sofa.

"Sebentar lagi kalian bisa mewawancarai suamiku setelah ia membuat putra bungsuku tertidur." Ucap Riko seraya meraih cangkir kopi di yang ia sedari letakkan di meja sebelah sofa dan meminumnya.

"Kalau begitu, Aida-san. Apakah boleh kami bertanya mengenai bagaimana Anda dan suami Anda akhirnya berpacaran lalu menikah? Dalam cerita tadi tidak Anda jelaskan, hanya beberapa kali dimana suami Anda membuat Anda bangga. Itu kalau Anda tidak keberatan." Tanya Seto yang membuat wanita di hadapannya tersenyum kembali.

* * *

hehe saya kembali ke fandom masa muda saya :") Udah hampir 5 tahunan nyungsep dan membuat saya bertahan di dunia sports genre (dan belum keluar sampai sekarang btw)

yak selamat datang di Reply series AU untuk kurobas! Untuk yang tidak tahu, Reply series adalah drama korea yang heartwarming dan santai tetapi memiliki thrill sendiri yang membuat teman-teman saya terpecah belah menjadi dua kubu yang kuat. Ya, benar. Thrill menebak suami si lead chara nya siapa. Kalau masih liburan dan perlu tontonan seperti saya, dianjurkan banget kok buat di cek. Hati-hati kecanduan. Kayak saya.

Rencananya fanfic ini akan berjalan sekitar 3 chapter, semi-canon dan main di aged up characters. Kedua hal terakhir itu adalah sesuatu yang saya senangi dalam dunia fanfiksi ini btw. Oke gapenting, semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan serial ini ya hehe


	2. Which One?

"Hmmmm... Kami berpacaran sekitar... 7 tahunan? Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Kami berdua sepakat menunggu sampai suamiku masuk ke JBL sebagai pemain inti dan memenangkan pertandingan pertamanya. Pada saat itu juga, aku mulai mengelola _gym_ Ayah dan melatih tim basket SMA Seirin." Jelas Riko sambil memainkan cincin di jari manisnya, bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyuman nostalgia selama ia menjelaskan. "Ah, tapi mungkin semua dimulai ketika ia mengajakku menonton film berdua saat kita kelas.. 3 SMA?"

"Saat Anda kelas 3 SMA? Bukankah pada saat itu, Anda dan ayah Anda sibuk melatih tim Vorpal Swords untuk menghadapi tim Jabberwock dari Amerika Serikat?" tanya Higashio sambil mengecek buku tulisnya.

"Oh, sesudah pertandingan itu tentunya." Koreksi Riko sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **Answer Me, Seirin**

 **Chapter 2 : Which One?**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

19 tahun yang lalu,

"Yak! Ayo berkumpul!" seru gadis berambut cokelat susu setelah bunyi pluit terdengar nyaring di dalam aula olahraga SMA Seirin. Gadis itu mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya untuk meminta para pemain berkumpul di dekatnya.

"Hari ini latihan bisa disudahi. Apabila ingin latihan tambahan diperbolehkan tetapi ingat bahwa aula harus ditutup dan dikunci kembali. Kunci bisa dititipkan kepada Harada-san, pengawas sekolah. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lantang, di dekapnya papan jalan berisi beberapa kertas penting. Ketika ia melihat seorang anak kelas satu mengacungkan tangan, ia mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda pemuda tersebut boleh mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Apa jam malam hari ini juga sama? Pukul 11 malam?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan percaya diri.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin. Jam malam pukul 10 malam hanya berlaku pada Hari Jum'at dan Sabtu. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi? Oh ya, Kagami-kun, aku minta kepadamu untuk tidak merusak ring lagi. Pesan kepala sekolah. Kalau kau merusaknya, kubunuh kau." Ancam gadis itu sambil menarik garis lurus di lehernya dengan jempolnya seraya 'tersenyum' kearah pemuda berambut merah yang bergidik di tempat.

"O-Ossu, pelatih!" balas pemuda tersebut sambil berkeringat dingin, sementara anggota tim lain tertawa melihat reaksi rekan mereka. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bertanya, gadis itu akhirnya membubarkan para pemain dan terduduk di lantai dengan badan bersandar ke tembok sambil mengehela napas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Senpai, apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang? Senpai terlihat capek sekali.." suara seorang perempuan membuat gadis itu membuka mata dan menoleh kearah gadis berambut rambung pirang yang berjongkok di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajah bulatnya.

"Tidak apa, Risa-chan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau beres-beres lah terlebih dahulu lalu pulang bersama yang lain." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum kearah sang manager klub basket SMA Seirin yang masih kelas satu itu. Setelah mengutarakan demikian, Riko berseru kepada anggota tim lain,

"Kalian! Pastikan Risa-chan pulang dengan aman dan selamat ya!" yang direspon dengan seruan 'MENGERTI!' oleh para anggota tim lain yang sedang merapikan aula olahraga. Hal yang dilakukan oleh sang pelatih membuat gadis berambut pirang itu, Hagiwara Risa namanya, tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya pamit dan berlari ke ruang ganti perempuan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Riko?" kali ini suara seorang pemuda yang membuat Riko membuka matanya dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut cokelat dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan besar di hadapannya, lengkap dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Teppei. Hanya capek. Aku harus mengatur pertemuan dengan majalah Gekkan Basketball yang ingin mewawancaraimu, Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun. Selain itu, aku harus mengatur pertandingan latihan dengan SMA Rakuzan, permintaan Akashi-kun. Aku juga harus merevisi training menu demi persiapan _preliminaries_ interhigh, beruntung Hyuuga-kun membantuku dengan itu. Sepertinya masih banyak lagi.." jelas gadis yang dipanggil Riko itu sambil mengecek seluruh kertas dari papan jalan yang ia dekap di dadanya lalu menghela napas panjang kembali.

"Hah? Aku akan diwawancarai oleh Gekkan Basketball?" tanya pemuda dengan nama panjang Kiyoshi Teppei itu sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan nada polos. Pertanyaan Kiyoshi membuat gadis itu tersenyum pahit sebelum memukul pundak pemuda itu dengan papan jalan di tangannya. Tidak terlalu kencang tetapi tidak pelan namun cukup untuk menghasilkan suara erangan kesakitan dari keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu dari minggu lalu, Teppei." Desis Riko kepada pemegang posisi _center_ tim basket SMA Seirin tersebut. Respon Riko dibalas dengan senyuman polos yang masih menahan sakit dari pemuda di hadapannya. Riko mencibir sebelum menunjuk dengkul pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut dan berkata, "Kompres lututmu ya." perintah Riko dengan nada pelan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Oh iya, Riko. Nanti jangan lupa untuk mengecek LINE-mu ya." ucap Teppei sambil berdiri dan menepuk pundak sang pelatih pelan, seakan-akan memberi gadis itu semangat. Riko mengangguk cepat dan membuat isyarat dengan tangannya untuk menyuruh Kiyoshi pergi. Riko akhirnya berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan ke ruang loker wanita. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruang loker, sebuah suara memanggilnya,

"Pelatih! Aku baru saja berbicara lewat telepon dengan Hayakawa dari SMA Kaijou. Ia mengajukan rekues kepada kita untuk menyelenggarakan pertandingan latihan bersama dengan SMA Kaijou minggu depan." Jelas pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata. Riko berniat untuk mengecek aktivitas _timeline_ tim basket SMA Seirin untuk mengonfirmasi dari ponselnya sebelum pemuda tersebut menggenggam ponsel gadis itu dan menurunkannya.

"Agenda minggu depan adalah latihan spesial bersama Kagetora-san pada Hari Senin dan Selasa. Hari Jum'at-nya adalah wawancara Kiyoshi, Kagami dan Kuroko oleh majalah Gekkan Basketball. Aku mencoba kroscek dengan jadwal SMA Kaijou melalui Hayakawa dan ternyata kita semua memiliki hari kosong pada Hari Kamis. Pertandingan akan dilaksanakan di SMA Kaijou. Transportasi akan diurus oleh Hagiwara-san selaku manager." Lanjut pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum bangga. Mendengar penjelasan pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang mendetail tersebut, Riko menghela napas lega.

"Aku bersyukur sekarang kau sudah mulai kapten-ppoi, Hyuuga-kun. Bilang kepada Hayakawa-kun bahwa kami akan senang menerima kesempatan untuk bertanding bersama SMA Kaijou. Setelah beres-beres, aku akan memberitahu kepada semua anak melalui LINE." Ucap Riko. Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu tertawa sebelum berkata,

"Aku sudah kapten-ppoi dari awal aku menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Seirin tahu." Bantah Hyuuga sambil cemberut mendengar perkataan awal yang diucapkan oleh Riko. Riko tersenyum pahit kepada kapten tim baske SMA Seirin sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang loker.

Setelah merapikan tas dan menggantikan kaos serta _jersey_ Seirin yang ia gunakan selama latihan dengan pakaian seragam berlengan pendeknya, Riko akhirnya keluar dari ruang loker dan mengunci pintunya. Ia melihat 6 orang yang masih tinggal di aula untuk latihan tambahan dan sepertinya sedang melakukan pertandingan 3-on-3. Termasuk duo Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Jangan memaksakan ya, kalian! Kalau sudah capek, pulang dan istirahat!" perintah Riko sambil berlalu. Keenam pemain yang tinggal tersebut mengiyakan dan membungkuk sejenak kepada pelatih mereka. Ketika Riko berjalan keluar aula olahraga, ia melihat ada sosok yang bersandar ke tembok gedung, seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Hyuuga-kun? Nungguin siapa?" tanya Riko ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang berada di luar gedung adalah Hyuuga Junpei, pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hitam yang merupakan kapten tim basket SMA Seirin. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah gadis yang baru keluar dari aula olahraga.

"Mengantarmu pulang. Terakhir kali kau pulang sendiri, Kagetora-san datang ke sekolah dan memarahi tim karena membiarkan, dan aku kutip "putri-berhargaku-yang-cantik-dan-manis-itu", pulang sendirian." Jawab Hyuuga sambil berjalan di sebelah Riko. Mendengar penjelasan sang kapten mengenai apa yang ayahnya lakukan kepada anggota tim-nya membuat Riko hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Keduanya berjalan pulang sambil mendiskusikan mengenai tim mereka. Mulai dari training menu, keuangan sampai ke sifat-sifat para anak kelas satu yang baru. Percakapan yang terdengar seru adalah sifat-sifat para anak kelas satu yang baru. Menurut sang gadis, anak-anak kelas satu yang baru tidak segila Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun, walaupun ada dua anak yang benar-benar jago untuk pemain yang baru lulus dari sekolah SMP. Sementara menurut Hyuuga, ia menemukan salah satu anak baru yang menarik. Anak itu baru memainkan basket ketika masuk ke Seirin, akan tetapi perkembangan _skill_ -nya cukup pesat dan Hyuuga mengagumi anak itu.

Keduanya tiba di depan kediaman Aida yang merangkap sebagai _gym_. Hyuuga menunggu di luar, memastikan bahwa gadis yang juga pelatih tim basket SMA Seirin masuk ke dalam rumah. Riko melambaikan tangan kepada sang kapten dan baru akan menutup pintu kaca dari _gym_ tersebut sebelum sang kapten berseru,

"Pelatih! Maukah kau pergi menonton bersamaku Minggu siang?!" seru Hyuuga dengan lantang. Saking lantangnya, pemuda tersebut megatupkan mulut dengan tangannya dan bersemu merah. Riko sendiri terdiam, membelalakkan matanya.

Hyuuga melirik ke lantai atas bangunan yang merupakan kediaman Aida yang sesungguhnya, berharap bahwa suaranya tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga kepala keluarga Aida yang terkenal galak kepada seluruh lawan jenis yang mendekati putri semata wayangnya.

Hyuuga baru akan membenamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi warna merah tomat yang kini menghiasi wajahnya, ia mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya. Hyuuga mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sang pelatih membuka mulutnya.

* * *

Wanita berambut cokelat susu itu memainkan ujung rambutnya sambil mengernyitkan wajahnya, seakan-akan sedang berpikir mengenai sesuatu. Ia juga membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali sebelum membuka mulutnya dan bergumam,

"Film yang mana waktu itu suamiku ajak aku nonton ya? Tahun itu aku hanya menonton film mengenai robot dan film superhero? Kami semua cukup sibuk sehingga tidak sering menonton bioskop.." gumam Riko sambil memicingkan matanya. Kesulitan sang wanita tersebut mengingat membuat kedua reporter tersebut tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh Riko yang merasa malu bahwa ia melupakannya.

"Ah, tetapi sepertinya suamiku juga tidak mengingatnya." ungkap Riko dengan nada santai sambil memijit lehernya. Beberapa detik setelah ungkapan tersebut, ponselnya berbunyi dan ia melihatnya.

"Aku ingat lho, istriku sayang..." gumam Riko sambil melihat ponselnya, membacakan apa yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Sesuai menggumamkan hal tersebut, Riko bersandar ke sofa dan menutupi mulutnya dengan ponsel di tangannya, seakan-akan sedang menahan tawa.

* * *

halo. karena satu dan lain hal, judulnya diganti ya hehe. Judul yang kemarin itu dibuat sambil teler. well ini juga dibuat pas lagi teler si jadi ya.

Oh, kemungkinan fanfic ini ngga akan 3 chapter.. Bisa lebih? Tapi kemungkinan di bawah 10 chapter kok. Saya juga masih nganggur dan semangat nulis lagi tinggi jadi yha semoga bisa lah sehari satu kayak sekarang.

Untuk para reviewers (makasih udah review yah ketjup sayang dari author muah), hayo siapa suami Riko heheheheh


	3. The Movie

"Ah.. Suamiku ingat... Padahal dia termasuk tipe yang pelupa lho." ucap Riko sambil tertawa gugup sembari memainkan ujung rambutnya. Seto dan Higashio ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan wanita di hadapan mereka. Wanita tersebut tetap melihat ponselnya seperti sedang membaca sesuatu, sebelum berseru, "Oh! Aku ingat! Kami menonton film mengenai superhero! Sempat hits di tahun itu karena beberapa aktor ternama tampil dan wah.. Film itu bagus."

"Aida-san. Suamimu yang memberitahu, bukan?" tanya Seto sambil tersenyum tipis. Mendengar perkataan sang reporter berkacamata itu, wajah Riko yang sebelumnya berseri-seri berubah menjadi cemberut dan mengangguk. Hal tersebut mengundang gelak tawa dari kedua reporter dan sang wanita itu sendiri.

* * *

 **Answer Me, Seirin.**

 **Chapter 3 : The Movie**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

"Hyuuga-kun! Bioskop di Omotesando, pukul 2 siang?" seru Riko sambil tersenyum kecil. Respon gadis berambut cokelat susu itu membuat pemuda berkacamata itu terdiam di tempat dan hanya bisa menatap sang pelatih yang berada pada depan pintu rumahnya. Hyuuga benar-benar bingung ingin membalas perkataan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin menonton film superhero yang baru rilis! Dapatkan tiketnya ya, Buchou-san~" ucap Riko dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar. Hyuuga yang masih terdiam di tempat dimana ia berdiri hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum melambaikan tangannya kepada sang gadis. Riko membalas lambaian tangannya dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hyuuga masih berdiri terdiam di tempat selama 10 detik kemudian sebelum akhirnya melompat-lompat dan mengayunkan lengannya dengan ekspresi senang terlukiskan di wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari ke arah rumahnya berada dengan bersemangat, seakan-akan latihan hari ini tidak membuat kapten SMA Seirin itu kelelahan.

Riko sedang mengeringkan rambutnya setelah keramas ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Gadis itu segera mengecek ponsel dan melihat satu pesan LINE yang masuk. Ah, dari Kiyoshi, pikirnya. Pemuda itu tadi siang memang berkata bahwa akan mengirimnya pesan.

 _10.05 PM Kiyoshi Teppei : Riko. Temani aku check-up Sabtu nanti ya. Pukul 4 sore. Nenekku biasanya menemaniku tapi Beliau sedang mengurus Kakekku yang sakit. Aku traktir deh.._

Riko mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya yang masih basah sebelum mengecek jadwal kegiatan pada Hari Sabtu esok. Sekolah selesai pukul 2 siang dan Hari Jum'at nanti hanya ada pertandingan intra tim yang akan disupervisi oleh sang ayah dan Hyuuga selaku kapten sebagai bentuk evaluasi akhir minggu. Riko ingin meminta Risa-chan untuk menemani Kiyoshi tetapi gadis itu entah mengapa menemui kesulitan untuk _warm-up_ kepada center tim Seirin satu ini..

 _10.09 PM Aida Riko : Oke._

 _10.09 PM Kiyoshi Teppei sent sticker_

Riko mengangguk mantap lalu meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai menyelesaikan segala tugas yang bisa ia selesaikan.

Keesokan hari datang dan berakhir dengan cepat karena rutinitas tim basket SMA Seirin berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada hal-hal yang di luar normal. Tidak ada Kagami yang hampir merusak barang, seperti mengempeskan bola (Riko hampir membunuhnya di tempat) atau merusak ring basket. Tidak ada Kuroko yang memberi serangan jantung kepada anak-anak kelas satu dikarenakan mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengannya. Tidak ada aksi Kiyoshi yang membuat papan jalan melempar kearah pemuda itu.

Riko menghela napas selagi berbaring di kursi panjang yang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk. Kalau ada guru yang masuk ketika ia sedang berbaring, ia pasti akan dimarahi karena sekarang ia berbaring dengan handuk sebagai bantalan dan salah satu kakinya ia angkat. Salah satu tangannya memegang papan jalan sementara tangan yang lain memegang ponsel.

"Pelatih, kau terlihat senang." Sebuah suara di dekat kepalanya membuat Riko memekik dan menjatuhkan papan jalan yang ia pegang ke mukanya. Gadis itu menghela napas dan terduduk lalu menatap ke pemuda berambut biru muda di sebelahnya. Kepalanya ia miringkan dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kuroko. Untuk kesekian kalinya.. Tolong. Muncul. dengan. Normal." Ujar Riko sambil menatap pemuda berambut biru muda itu sambil 'tersenyum'. Senyuman yang diekspresikan oleh gadis kelas 3 SMA itu membuat juniornya bergidik padahal ia sudah berdiri di dekat sang pelatih sedari tadi hanya saja, seperti biasa, tidak ada yang meyadarinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang baru-baru ini, pelatih?" tanya Kuroko kembali, bola basket di tangannya ia mainkan secara canggung. Riko melirik eks-pemain _Generation of Miracles_ itu sejenak sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Pandangannya terarah ke pemain yang sedang berlatih di lapangan, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Beberapa hal memang membuatku senang belakangan, Kuroko-kun. Aku juga akan semakin senang kalau kau kembali latihan. Sekarang." Jawab Riko dengan menekankan ucapannya pada kalimat terakhir. Mendengarnya, Kuroko segera men- _dribble_ bola yang ia sedari tadi pegang masuk ke dalam lapangan kembali.

Latihan Hari Jum'at diakhiri dengan biasa. Para pemain berkumpul untuk menerima _briefing_ akhir dan _evaluation_ latihan hari ini. Setelahnya, mereka yang ingin latihan tambahan diperbolehkan dengan syarat harus mengunci aula tersebut. Riko juga tidak lupa untuk memerintahkan kepada para pemain, minimal satu orang, mengantar Risa pulang.

"Kalau begitu, senpai. Aku pulang dulu ya. Laporan keuangan dan notulensi setiap eval akan aku gabung lalu kuberikan kepadamu besok." Lapor Risa dengan bersemangat. Gadis berambut pirang itu membungkuk kepadanya sebelum keluar aula didampingi oleh Izuki Shun. Riko melirik kedua remaja tersebut dan melihat bahwa keduanya tampak berbincang dengan asyik.

Setelah mengunci kamar loker wanita, Riko keluar dari aula olahraga SMA Seirin. Di luar, Hyuuga menunggunya. Setelah menyapa satu sama lain, keduanya berjalan pulang bersama. Kali ini, perbincangan mereka membahas mengenai pertandingan intra tim yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Dengan jumlah pemain sekitar 20 orang, termasuk para anak baru tetapi minus Kiyoshi yang akan _check-up_ , keduanya ingin mengadakan pertandingan yang mana akan menentukan posisi _benchwarmer_ pada pertandingan resmi kelak. Diskusi tersebut berlangsung panjang hingga mereka tiba di rumah Riko. Keduanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Baru ketika Riko hilang dari pandangan, Hyuuga terjongkok lemas dan sama sekali tidak berbicara mengenai acara menonton mereka di Hari Minggu lusa.

Ketika Sabtu sore, Riko dan Kiyoshi pamit ke rumah sakit. Riko meminta tolong kepada sang ayah untuk merekam seluruh pertandingan sebelum melarikan diri dari pelukan sang ayah yang mendadak manja di hadapan putri sematawayangnya. Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Kiyoshi bercerita macam-macam kepada Riko. Dari kondisi kesehatan kakek dan neneknya sampai ke bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Hanamiya Makoto di rumah makan ketika ia sedang makan bersama teman-teman SMP nya lalu keduanya diusir oleh pemilik restoran. Walaupun Riko tidak hadir, gadis itu bisa membayangkannya dan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, gadis itu tertawa.

Riko menunggu di tempat duduk ketika Kiyoshi berada di loket pendaftaran **.** Riko sempat melihat bahwa perawat di balik kaca serta Kiyoshi sempat melirik dengan singkat kearahnya. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berjalan ke bangsal rehabilitasi.

"Tadi kenapa menengok kearahku?" tanya Riko heran.

"Oh, perawat tadi bertanya apakah aku membawa wali atau tidak. Aku bilang kau adalah pelatihku jadi kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi, aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Kiyoshi santai.

"Apa yang akan terjadi denganmu memangnya, Teppei?" tanya Riko dengan nada agak panik.

"Hemm.. Terpeleset?" jawab Kiyoshi asal. Ia menoleh kearah Riko sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Kalau kau sampai terpeleset, kubunuh kau." Ancam Riko. Ancaman tersebut hanya direspon oleh tawa yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu.

Pemeriksaan lutut Kiyoshi tidak lama, hanya memakan waktu 20 menit. Dokter berkata bahwa ia sudah cukup sehat untuk terjun kembali ke lapangan dengan syarat tidak bermain secara _full-time_. Jawaban tersebut membuat Kiyoshi cemburut yang mana Riko memberi tepukan pelan ke pundaknya. Sang dokter juga menasehati Kiyoshi untuk tidak lupa mengompres lututnya setiap selesai latihan dan tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar berkepentingan.

Keduanya sedang berjalan keluar rumah sakit ketika Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Riko, memintanya untuk berbalik badan. Riko mengikutinya dan menemukan dua buah tiket bioskop tepat di depan mukanya.

"Ayo nonton, Riko. Film superhero yang kamu tunggu-tunggu itu. Aku dikasih dua tiket oleh teman sekelasku yang tidak jadi nonton dengan pacarnya." Ajak Kiyoshi tanpa basa-basi dengan senyuman lebar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang merangkap sebagai pelatihnya, Kiyoshi menarik tangan gadis tersebut dan berlari kearah dimana bioskop berada, yang kebetulan hanya berada dua blok dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Riko tidak sempat berkata bahwa ia sudah berjanji akan menontonnya bersama Hyuuga.

* * *

"Suamiku memang bukan tipe yang basa-basi sih. Kalian sadar kan? Di wawancara saja jawaban dia _straight to the point_." Jelas wanita berambut susu itu sambil mengetuk-ketuk gelas kopi di tangannya. Sebuah senyuman hangat tersungging di wajahnya.

"Saya rasa, itu adalah salah satu kepribadian yang Anda senangi dari suami Anda, Aida-san?" tanya Higashio. Pertanyaan tersebut sontak dijawab dengan anggukan oleh wanita tersebut dengan antusias. Seto dan Higashio saling melihat satu sama lain sebelum mengangkat bahu mereka dan tersenyum kearah keantusiasan wanita dengan nama gadis Aida Riko di hadapan mereka ini.

* * *

"Riko.. Kenapa mukamu malah mengerut..." gumam Kiyoshi ketika melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya di kursi bus melipat tangannya dan ekspresinya mengerut.

"Aish, kenapa kau malah menarikku keluar dari bioskop sebelum _credits_ -nya selesai sih?! Ada _scene_ yang namanya _post-credits_ dan serial film tersebut terkenal akan hal tersebut!" teriak Riko keras, sebelum mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah menyadari bahwa ia telah berteriak di kendaraan umum. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk kearah penumpang lain sebagai pertanda minta maaf lalu duduk kembali dengan wajah merah.

Kiyoshi seperti sedang menahan tawanya dan hal tersebut diketahui oleh gadis berambut susu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu kemudian memukul paha sang pemuda yang membuat pemain Seirin itu mengernyit menahan sakit. Keduanya turun di halte bus dekat rumah sang gadis dan Kiyoshi mengantarkan gadis tersebut sampai rumahnya.

"Ini belum jam 8 malam lho, padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantarku pulang." Komentar Riko seraya membuka kunci pintu rumahnya sementara Kiyoshi menunggu di belakang gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh ayahmu" balas Kiyoshi singkat.

"Ayahku bahkan sepertinya belum pulang. Tidak akan ada yang membunuhmu, Teppei." Balas Riko kembali sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lagipula, aku senang mengantarmu pulang, Riko. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ajakan impulsku tadi." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum lebar kearah gadis tersebut.

"Ah, kalau begitu besok aku akan mengganti uangmu ya. Maaf tadi kau harus membayar porsi makanku" jawab Riko dengan nada menyesal. Unik juga padahal tadi gadis itu kesal kepada pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya karena menariknya keluar sebelum film yang mereka tonton habis, sekarang ia malah meminta maaf kepadanya.

Kiyoshi menggeleng pelan, "Santai saja, Riko. Kau yakin tidak mau aku temani? Kagetora-san belum pulang lho." Tawar Kiyoshi yang mana gadis tersebut menggeleng.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pulanglah, nenekmu pasti khawatir." Jawab Riko. Setelah Riko mengatakan hal tersebut, Kiyoshi akhirnya pamit pulang. Tidak lupa berbalik badannya sementara untuk melambaikan tangannya kepada sang gadis yang melambaikannya balik.

Riko terduduk di sofanya sambil menonton televisi, di hadapannya terdapat beberapa _stats_ pemain yang sang ayah, Hyuuga dan Risa-chan rangkum. Ia memijat lehernya yang pegal sebelum mengambil beberapa kertas di hadapannya dan membacanya kembali. Itulah saat ponselnya berbunyi,

 _[Hyuuga-kun]_

"Ya, Hyuuga-kun?"

" _Kau sudah membaca laporan pertandingan intra tim hari ini?"_

"Aku sedang membacanya. Sepertinya mereka semua mengalami perkembangan yang pesat ya. Aku kagum."

" _Seharusnya kau menontonnya tadi. Seru sekali. Apalagi Kuroko melawan Kagami dalam one-on-one tadi."_

"Coba kutebak... Kuroko-kun kalah?"

" _Dia berhasil bertahan selama 15 detik. Lumayan, bukan?"_

"Wah.. Bahkan Kuroko-kun juga berkembang. Kalau begini caranya, aku bisa pensiun dengan tenang."

" _Riko."_ Panggilan nama kecil yang diucapkan oleh sang kapten membuat atmosfer entah mengapa sedikit berubah. _"Besok.. Tetap jadi kan? Aku sudah beli tiketnya dan itupun hampir kehabisan._ "

Riko tertawa kecil mendengar nada melas pada suara sang kapten tim basket SMA Seirin sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, Hyuuga-kun. Bioskop di Omotesando jam 2 siang, bukan?"

" _Hm. Kalau begitu, jangan tidur malam-malam."_

"Kau juga. Istirahatlah. _Otsukare_ , Hyuuga-kun." Riko langsung memutus panggilan teleponnya dan menatap ponselnya sejenak. Gadis berambut cokelat susu itu menarik napas panjang sebelum menenggelamkan mukanya di tangannya yang teristirahat di lututnya. Aaah.. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah.

* * *

Halo. Saya kembali padahal besok saya perang tapi saya yolo. its okay. Btw! Big thanks untuk oknum bernama asli mari** dan lusi*** yang menemaniku di kala kelabilan menulis fanfic ini. What will I do without you :(

jadi bagaimana? Suami Riko siapa hayo

Ini termasuk fanfic yang saya senang buat karena mikirnya lumayan singkat tapi saya semangat banget ngerjainnya. Tetap ikuti ya!


End file.
